Draco Malfoy: A Vampire
by faithwood
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a vampire. Harry likes it more than he is willing to admit. This is a dark tale of Draco's vampiric ways. HPDM. SLASH. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Title: **Draco Malfoy: A Vampire  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Word Count: **800  
**Status: **Complete  
**Summary: **Draco Malfoy is a vampire. Harry likes it more than he is willing to admit.  
**Note: **Written for **awdt**'s prompt on LJ - _Take your pick._  
**Warning: **This is a dark tale of Draco's vampiric ways. It is rated PG-13 for a reason. It is truly terrible. I strongly encourage you to have somebody hold your hand.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy: A Vampire **

Harry descended the stairs, his gaze immediately falling on the dark figure standing in the hallway. Draco's face was partially hidden in the shadow, but Harry could see his eyes glimmer in the light of the dying sun that streamed through the window.

Harry approached his lover, studying Draco's appearance. Draco was clad in leather and a midnight black cloak that emphasized his pale skin. There were dark smudges beneath Draco's eyes and smears of blood on his lips and chin. His blond hair fell on his forehead as he bowed his head a little, looking haughty and dangerous.

"Do you have to do this?" Harry asked, feeling somewhat put out.

Draco smiled widely, his pure white fangs positively glistening in the faint light. "Yes." Draco's voice was low and full of anticipation.

"Do you really hate them that much?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, come now, Harry," Draco cooed. "The look on their scared faces — _the trembling_ — the utter fear in their eyes when they see me. It makes them look so ... _edible_."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "The way you talk about them — one would think you want to take them home with you and keep them." Harry tried not to sound hopeful, but it was difficult. The truth was — Harry wanted that very much.

Draco cocked his head and gave Harry a fanged grin. His eyes were warm and his voice soft when he said, "Maybe, Harry. For you. I do like to scare them. But having one here, with us ..." Draco trailed off, looking pensive. "I didn't know you wanted that."

Harry blushed — this was perhaps a little embarrassing to admit. "I just ... like the way you are with them. I mean, of course, in a way, it's _horrible_, but ... also cute."

Draco narrowed his eyes and came closer. "Take that back!"

Harry felt a shiver pass through him. Draco was so ... _Oh God!_ In that leather! With that look on his face ... Harry liked it a lot, but it seemed unwise to let Draco know that. It just wouldn't be right to encourage him.

"You're dangerous and evil. Not cute," Harry declared solemnly.

Draco looked pleased and he came even closer, the redness of his dirty mouth more prominent. He leaned in for a kiss and it should have been disgusting to even contemplate kissing Draco's bloodied mouth, but Harry knew better.

But before Draco could press his lips to Harry's, the doorbell rang.

Harry groaned.

Draco stepped away quickly and reached for the handle with an evil smirk on his face.

"Are you sure you want to see this, Harry?" Draco asked, looking positively excited.

"Very much," Harry said honestly and moved a little closer so he would have a better view.

Draco nodded, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Trick or Treaaaaaahhhh!" Five children screamed in horror as Draco bared his teeth and growled dramatically.

"Arrrrgh!Which one will I have first? _Rargh!_" Draco roared, snapped loudly with his teeth, and flailed around with his hands.

Children ran away for their lives.

However, a single girl, older then the rest of the crowd, stood her ground. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Draco and said coolly, "Take your pick."

Draco _argh_-ed and _gargh_-ed, looming over the girl and making grabbing motions with his hands.

The girl didn't even twitch.

Draco suddenly stopped, crossed his arms, and looked at Harry with a pouting expression. "I don't like her," he sniffed.

Harry bit his lip and took a bag of sweets from the small table near the door.

"Come on. There's chocolate!" he called to the quiet street. Five children appeared on the doorstep at once.

Harry handed out sweets while Draco sulked.

"You have strawberry jam on your face," a small boy informed Draco bravely.

Draco made a sudden movement and growled.

The boy yelped and trembled, quickly leaping a few steps back.

Draco immediately looked a little less put out.

A huffy girl and five still stressed-looking children went away and Harry scratched the back of his head and closed the door.

"You are so silly," Harry told a smirking Draco.

"Oh, but did you see how scared they were? Kids this days —" Draco sighed, "— they don't scare easily. I'm _good_." Draco grinned.

"Your fangs are slipping," Harry informed him.

Draco frowned and took them off, glaring at them for a minute. Then he shrugged and with a quick move, grabbed Harry around the waist. He asked importantly, "Would you like some strawberry jam?"

Not waiting for an answer, he pulled Harry into a sticky-sweet kiss.

Harry squirmed away and unstuck his mouth from Draco's. He licked his lips and laughed. "Honestly. Don't drag me into your sticky ways!"

Draco had no time to be offended because the doorbell rang again.

Draco's eyes widened and quickly, he fixed his fangs again, charming them to stay put.

"Ho duh I huk?"Draco articulated through bared teeth.

"You look ridiculous."

Draco glared.

"—ly dangerous?" Harry corrected himself.

Draco looked mollified and laughed evilly, reaching for the handle. "I _love_ kids."

* * *

**Fin**

* * *


End file.
